sharksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Living Sharks
This is a Detailed list of Living Sharks Key: *''italic and bold'' = No Common Name Found (currently only 19 sharks have no common names yet) 'ORDER HEXANCHIFORMES' 'Family Chlamydoselachidae' Genus Chlamydoselachus * Chlamydoselachus anguineus (Frilled shark) * Chlamydoselachus sp. A (Southern African frilled shark) Genus Heptranchias * Heptranchias perlo (Sharpnose sevengill shark) 'Family Hexanchidae' Genus Hexanchus * Hexanchus griseus (Bluntnose sixgill shark) * Hexanchus nakamurai (Bigeyed sixgill shark) Genus Notorynchus * Notorynchus cepedianus (Broadnose sevengill shark) 'ORDER SQUALIFORMES' 'Family Centrophoridae' Genus Centrophorus * Centrophorus acus (Needle dogfish) * Centrophorus atromarginatus (Dwarf gulper shark) * Centrophorus granulosus (Gulper shark) * Centrophorus harrissoni (Dumb gulper shark) * Centrophorus isodon (Blackfin gulper shark) * Centrophorus lusitanicus (Lowfin gulper shark) * Centrophorus moluccensis (Smallfin gulper shark) * Centrophorus niaukang (Taiwan gulper shark) * Centrophorus squamosus (Leafscale gulper shark) * Centrophorus tesselatus (Mosaic gulper shark) * Centrophorus uyato (Little gulper shark) Genus Deania * Deania calcea (Birdbeak dogfish) * Deania hystricosa (Rough longnose dogfish) * Deania profundorum (Arrowhead dogfish) * Deania quadrispinosum (Longsnout dogfish) 'Family Dalatiidae' Genus Dalatias * Dalatias licha (Kitefin shark) Genus Euprotomicroides * Euprotomicroides zantedeschia (Taillight shark) Genus Euprotomicrus * Euprotomicrus bispinatus (Pygmy shark) Genus Heteroscymnoides * Heteroscymnoides marleyi (Longnose pygmy shark) Genus Isistius * Isistius brasiliensis (Cookiecutter shark) * Isistius labialis (South China cookiecutter shark) * Isistius plutodus (Largetooth cookiecutter shark) Genus Mollisquama * Mollisquama parini (Pocket shark) Genus Squaliolus * Squaliolus aliae (Smalleye pygmy shark) * Squaliolus laticaudus (Spined pygmy shark) 'Family Echinorhinidae' Genus Echinorhinus * Echinorhinus brucus (Bramble shark) * Echinorhinus cookei (Prickly shark) 'Family Etmopterinae' Genus Aculeola * Aculeola nigra (Hooktooth dogfish) Genus Centroscyllium * Centroscyllium excelsum (Highfin dogfish) * Centroscyllium fabricii (Black dogfish) * Centroscyllium granulatum (Granular dogfish) * Centroscyllium kamoharai (Bareskin dogfish) * Centroscyllium nigrum (Combtooth dogfish) * Centroscyllium ornatum (Ornate dogfish) * Centroscyllium ritteri (Whitefin dogfish) Genus Etmopterus * Etmopterus baxteri (New Zealand lanternshark) * Etmopterus bigelowi (Blurred smooth lantern shark) * Etmopterus brachyurus (Shorttail lanternshark) * Etmopterus bullisi (Lined lanternshark) * Etmopterus burgessi (Taiwan lanternshark) * Etmopterus carteri (Cylindrical lanternshark) * Etmopterus caudistigmus (Tailspot lanternshark) * Etmopterus decacuspidatus (Combtoothed lanternshark) * Etmopterus dianthus (Pink lanternshark) * Etmopterus dislineatus (Lined lantern shark) * Etmopterus evansi (Blackmouth lanternshark) * Etmopterus fusus (Pygmy lanternshark) * Etmopterus gracilispinis (Broadband dogfish) * Etmopterus granulosus (Southern lanternshark) * Etmopterus hillianus (Caribbean lanternshark) * Etmopterus litvinovi (Smalleye lanternshark) * Etmopterus lucifer (Blackbelly lanternshark) * Etmopterus molleri (Slendertail lanternshark) * Etmopterus perryi (Dwarf lanternshark) * Etmopterus polli (African lanternshark) * Etmopterus princeps (Great lanternshark) * Etmopterus pseudosqualiolus (False lanternshark) * Etmopterus pusillus (Smooth lanternshark) * Etmopterus pycnolepis (Dense-scale lanternshark) * Etmopterus robinsi (West Indian lanternshark) * Etmopterus schultzi (Fringefin lanternshark) * Etmopterus sentosus (Thorny lanternshark) * Etmopterus spinax (Velvet belly lanternshark) * Etmopterus splendidus (Splendid lanternshark) * Etmopterus tasmaniensis (Tasmanian lanternshark) * Etmopterus unicolor (Brown lanternshark) * Etmopterus villosus (Hawaiian lanternshark) * Etmopterus virens (Green lanternshark) Genus Miroscyllium * Miroscyllium shiekoi (Rasptooth dogfish), Genus Trigonognathus * Trigonognathus kabeyai (Viper dogfish) 'Family Oxynotinae' Genus Oxynotus * Oxynotus bruniensis (Prickly dogfish) * Oxynotus caribbaeus (Caribbean roughshark) * Oxynotus centrina (Angular roughshark) * Oxynotus japonicus (Japanese roughshark) * Oxynotus paradoxus (Sailfin roughshark) 'Family Somniosinae' Genus Centroscymnus * Centroscymnus coelolepis (Portuguese dogfish) * Centroscymnus crepidater (Longnose velvet dogfish) * Centroscymnus cryptacanthus (Shortnose velvet dogfish) * Centroscymnus macracanthus (Largespine velvet dogfish) * Centroscymnus owstoni (Roughskin dogfish) * Centroscymnus plunketi (Plunket shark) Genus Scymnodalatias * Scymnodalatias albicauda (Whitetail dogfish) * Scymnodalatias garricki (Azores dogfish) * Scymnodalatias oligodon (Sparsetooth dogfish) * Scymnodalatias sherwoodi (Sherwood dogfish) Genus Scymnodon * Scymnodon ichiharai (Japanese velvet dogfish) * Scymnodon obscurus (Smallmouth velvet dogfish) * Scymnodon ringens (Knifetooth dogfish) * Scymnodon squamulosus (Velvet dogfish) Genus Somniosus * Somniosus microcephalus (Greenland shark) * Somniosus pacificus (Pacific sleeper shark) * Somniosus rostratus (Little sleeper shark) 'Family Squalidae' Genus Cirrhigaleus * Cirrhigaleus asper (Roughskin dogshark) * Cirrhigaleus australis (Southern mandarin dogfish) * Cirrhigaleus barbifer (Mandarin dogfish) Genus Squalus * Squalus acanthias (Spiny dogfish) * Squalus acutirostris * Squalus blainville (Longnose spurdog) * Squalus cubensis (Cuban dogfish) * Squalus japonicus (Japanese spurdog) * Squalus megalops (Shortnose spurdog) * Squalus melanurus (Blacktailed spurdog) * Squalus mitsukurii (Shortspine spurdog) * Squalus rancureli (Cyrano spurdog) * Squalus sp. A (Bartail spurdog) * Squalus sp. B (Eastern highfin spurdog) * Squalus sp. C (Western highfin spurdog) * Squalus sp. D (Fatspine spurdog) * Squalus sp. E (Western longnose spurdog) * Squalus sp. F (Eastern longnose spurdog) 'ORDER PRISTIOPHORIFORMES' 'Family Pristiophoridae' Genus Pliotrema * Pliotrema warreni (Sixgill sawshark) Genus Pristiophorus * Pristiophorus cirratus (Longnose sawshark) * Pristiophorus japonicus (Japanese sawshark) * Pristiophorus nudipinnis (Shortnose sawshark) * Pristiophorus schroederi (Bahamas sawshark) * Pristiophorus sp. A (Eastern Australian sawshark) * Pristiophorus sp. B (Tropical Australian sawshark) * Pristiophorus sp. C (Philippine sawshark) * Pristiophorus sp. D (Dwarf sawshark) 'ORDER SQUATINIFORMES' 'Family Squatinidae' Genus Squatina * Squatina aculeata (Sawback angelshark) * Squatina africana (African angelshark) * Squatina argentina (Argentine angelshark) * Squatina armata (Chilean angelshark) * Squatina australis (Australian angelshark) * Squatina californica (Pacific angelshark) * Squatina dumeril (Sand devil) * Squatina formosa (Taiwan angelshark) * Squatina guggenheim (Hidden angelshark) * Squatina japonica (Japanese angelshark) * Squatina nebulosa (Clouded angelshark) * Squatina oculata (Smoothback angelshark) * Squatina punctata (Angular angelshark) * Squatina squatina (Angelshark) * Squatina tergocellata (Ornate angelshark) * Squatina tergocellatoides (Ocellated angelshark) * Squatina sp. A (Eastern Australian angelshark) * Squatina sp. B (Western Australian angelshark) * Squatina sp. (Cortez angelshark) 'ORDER HETERODONTIFORMES' 'Family Heterodontidae' Genus Heterodontus * Heterodontus francisci (Horn shark) * Heterodontus galeatus (Crested bullhead shark) * Heterodontus japonicus (Japanese bullhead shark) * Heterodontus mexicanus (Mexican hornshark) * Heterodontus omanensis (Oman bullhead shark) * Heterodontus portusjacksoni (Port Jackson shark) * Heterodontus quoyi (Galapagos bullhead shark) * Heterodontus ramalheira (Whitespotted bullhead shark) * Heterodontus zebra (Zebra bullhead shark) 'ORDER ORECTOLOBIFORMES' 'Family Brachaeluridae' Genus Brachaelurus * Brachaelurus waddi (Blind shark) Genus Heteroscyllium * Heteroscyllium colcloughi (Bluegray carpetshark) 'Family Ginglymostomatidae' Genus Ginglymostoma * Ginglymostoma cirratum (Nurse shark) Genus Nebrius * Nebrius ferrugineus (Tawny nurse shark) Genus Pseudoginglymostoma * Pseudoginglymostoma brevicaudatum (Short-tail nurse shark) 'Family Hemiscylliidae' Genus Chiloscyllium * Chiloscyllium arabicum (Arabian carpetshark) * Chiloscyllium burmensis (Burmese bamboo shark) * Chiloscyllium caerulopunctatum (Bluespotted bamboo shark) * Chiloscyllium griseum (Grey bamboo shark) * Chiloscyllium hasseltii (Hasselt's bamboo shark) * Chiloscyllium indicum (Slender bamboo shark) * Chiloscyllium plagiosum (White-spotted bamboo shark) * Chiloscyllium punctatum (Brownbanded bamboo shark) Genus Hemiscyllium * Hemiscyllium bruxelliense * Hemiscyllium bruxelliensis * Hemiscyllium freycineti (Indonesian speckled carpetshark) * Hemiscyllium galei * Hemiscyllium hallstromi (Papuan epaulette shark) * Hemiscyllium henryi '' * ''Hemiscyllium michaeli * Hemiscyllium ocellatum (Epaulette shark) * Hemiscyllium strahani (Hooded carpetshark) * Hemiscyllium trispeculare (Speckled carpetshark) 'Family Orectolobidae' Genus Orectolobus * Orectolobus dasypogon (Tasselled wobbegong) * Orectolobus floridus (Floral banded wobbegong) * Orectolobus halei (Gulf Wobbegong) * Orectolobus hutchinsi (Western wobbegong) * Orectolobus japonicus (Japanese wobbegong) * Orectolobus maculatus (Spotted wobbegong) * Orectolobus ornatus (Ornate wobbegong) * Orectolobus parvimaculatus (Dwarf spotted wobbegong) * Orectolobus wardi (Northern wobbegong) Genus Sutorectus * Sutorectus tentaculatus (Cobbler wobbegong) 'Family Parascylliidae' Genus Cirrhoscyllium * Cirrhoscyllium expolitum (Barbelthroat carpetshark) * Cirrhoscyllium formosanum (Taiwan saddled carpetshark) * Cirrhoscyllium japonicum (Saddle carpetshark) Genus Parascyllium * Parascyllium collare (Collared carpetshark) * Parascyllium ferrugineum (Rusty carpetshark) * Parascyllium sparsimaculatum (Ginger carpetshark) * Parascyllium variolatum (Necklace carpetshark) 'Family Rhincodontidae' Genus Rhincodon * Rhincodon typus (Whale shark) 'Family Stegostomatidae' Genus Stegostoma * Stegostoma fasciatum (Zebra shark) 'ORDER CARCHARHINIFORMES' 'Family Carcharhinidae' Genus Carcharhinus * Carcharhinus acronotus (Blacknose shark) * Carcharhinus albimarginatus (Silvertip shark) * Carcharhinus altimus (Bignose shark) * Carcharhinus amblyrhynchoides (Graceful shark) * Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos (Gray reef shark) * Carcharhinus amboinensis (Pigeye shark) * Carcharhinus borneensis (Borneo shark) * Carcharhinus brachyurus (Copper shark) * Carcharhinus brevipinna (Spinner shark) * Carcharhinus cautus (Nervous shark) * Carcharhinus dussumieri (Whitecheek shark) * Carcharhinus falciformis (Silky shark) * Carcharhinus fitzroyensis (Creek whaler) * Carcharhinus galapagensis (Galapagos shark) * Carcharhinus hemiodon (Pondicherry shark) * Carcharhinus isodon (Finetooth shark) * Carcharhinus leiodon (Smooth tooth blacktip shark) * Carcharhinus leucas (Bull shark) * Carcharhinus limbatus (Blacktip shark) * Carcharhinus longimanus (Oceanic whitetip shark) * Carcharhinus macloti (Hardnose shark) * Carcharhinus melanopterus (Blacktip reef shark) * Carcharhinus obscurus (Dusky shark) * Carcharhinus perezii (Caribbean reef shark) * Carcharhinus plumbeus (Sandbar shark) * Carcharhinus porosus (Smalltail shark) * Carcharhinus sealei (Blackspot shark) * Carcharhinus signatus (Night shark) * Carcharhinus sorrah (Spottail shark) * Carcharhinus tilstoni (Australian blacktip shark) * Carcharhinus wheeleri (Blacktail reef shark) Genus Galeocerdo * Galeocerdo cuvier (Tiger shark) Genus Glyphis * Glyphis gangeticus (Ganges shark) * Glyphis glyphis (Speartooth shark) * Glyphis siamensis (Irrawaddy river shark) * Glyphis sp. A (Bizant river shark) * Glyphis sp. B (Borneo river shark) * Glyphis sp. C (New Guinea river shark) Genus Isogomphodon * Isogomphodon oxyrhynchus (Daggernose shark) Genus Lamiopsis * Lamiopsis temminckii (Broadfin shark) Genus Loxodon * Loxodon macrorhinus (Sliteye shark) Genus Nasolamia * Nasolamia velox (Whitenose shark) Genus Negaprion * Negaprion acutidens (Sicklefin lemon shark) * Negaprion brevirostris (Lemon shark) Genus Prionace * Prionace glauca (Blue shark) Genus Rhizoprionodon * Rhizoprionodon acutus (Milk shark) * Rhizoprionodon lalandii (Brazilian sharpnose shark) * Rhizoprionodon longurio (Pacific sharpnose shark) * Rhizoprionodon oligolinx (Grey sharpnose shark) * Rhizoprionodon porosus (Caribbean sharpnose shark) * Rhizoprionodon taylori (Australian sharpnose shark) * Rhizoprionodon terraenovae (Atlantic sharpnose shark) Genus Scoliodon * Scoliodon laticaudus (Spadenose shark) Genus Triaenodon * Triaenodon obesus (Whitetip reef shark) 'Family Hemigaleidae' Genus Chaenogaleus * Chaenogaleus macrostoma (Hooktooth shark) Genus Hemigaleus * Hemigaleus microstoma (Sicklefin weasel shark) Genus Hemipristis * Hemipristis elongatus (Snaggletooth shark) Genus Paragaleus * Paragaleus leucolomatus (Whitetip weasel shark) * Paragaleus pectoralis (Atlantic weasel shark) * Paragaleus randalli (Slender weasel shark) * Paragaleus tengi (Straight-tooth weasel shark) 'Family Leptochariidae' Genus Leptocharias * Leptocharias smithii (Barbeled houndshark) 'Family Proscylliidae' Genus Ctenacis * Ctenacis fehlmanni (Harlequin catshark) Genus Eridacnis * Eridacnis barbouri (Cuban ribbontail catshark) * Eridacnis radcliffei (Pygmy ribbontail catshark) * Eridacnis sinuans (African ribbontail catshark) Genus Gollum * Gollum attenuatus (Slender smooth-hound) Genus Proscyllium * Proscyllium habereri (Graceful catshark) * Proscyllium venustum 'Family Pseudotriakidae' Genus Pseudotriakis * Pseudotriakis microdon (False catshark) 'Family Scyliorhinidae' Genus Apristurus * Apristurus acanutus (Flatnose cat shark) * Apristurus albisoma (White-bodied catshark) * Apristurus aphyodes (White ghost catshark) * Apristurus atlanticus (Atlantic ghost catshark) * Apristurus brunneus (Brown catshark) * Apristurus canutus (Hoary catshark) * Apristurus exsanguis (Flaccid catshark) * Apristurus fedorovi (Federov's catshark) * Apristurus gibbosus (Humpback cat shark) * Apristurus herklotsi (Longfin catshark) * Apristurus indicus (Smallbelly catshark) * Apristurus internatus (Shortnose demon catshark) * Apristurus investigatoris (Broadnose catshark) * Apristurus japonicus (Japanese catshark) * Apristurus kampae (Longnose catshark) * Apristurus laurussonii (Iceland catshark) * Apristurus longicephalus (Longhead catshark) * Apristurus macrorhynchus (Flathead catshark) * Apristurus macrostomus (Broadmouth cat shark) * Apristurus manis (Ghost catshark) * Apristurus melanoasper (Black roughscale catshark) * Apristurus microps (Smalleye catshark) * Apristurus micropterygeus (Smalldorsal cat shark) * Apristurus nasutus (Largenose catshark) * Apristurus parvipinnis (Smallfin catshark) * Apristurus pinguis (Fat catshark) * Apristurus platyrhynchus (Spatulasnout catshark) * Apristurus profundorum (Deepwater catshark) * Apristurus riveri (Broadgill catshark) * Apristurus saldanha (Saldanha catshark) * Apristurus sibogae (Pale catshark) * Apristurus sinensis (South China catshark) * Apristurus spongiceps (Spongehead catshark) * Apristurus stenseni (Panama ghost catshark) Genus Asymbolus * Asymbolus analis (Australian spotted catshark) * Asymbolus funebris (Blotched catshark) * Asymbolus occiduus (Western spotted catshark) * Asymbolus pallidus (Pale spotted catshark) * Asymbolus parvus (Dwarf catshark) * Asymbolus rubiginosus (Rusty catshark) * Asymbolus submaculatus (Variegated catshark) * Asymbolus vincenti (Gulf catshark) Genus Atelomycterus * Atelomycterus baliensis * Atelomycterus fasciatus (Banded sand catshark) * Atelomycterus macleayi (Australian marbled catshark) * Atelomycterus marmoratus (Coral catshark) Genus Aulohalaelurus * Aulohalaelurus kanakorum (New Caledonia catshark) * Aulohalaelurus labiosus (Blackspotted catshark) Genus Cephaloscyllium * Cephaloscyllium fasciatum (Reticulated swellshark) * Cephaloscyllium isabellum (Draughtsboard shark) * Cephaloscyllium laticeps (Australian swellshark) * Cephaloscyllium silasi (Indian swellshark) * Cephaloscyllium sufflans (Balloon shark) * Cephaloscyllium umbratile (Blotchy swell shark) * Cephaloscyllium ventriosum (Swell shark) Genus Cephalurus * Cephalurus cephalus (Lollipop catshark) Genus Galeus * Galeus antillensis (Antilles catshark) * Galeus arae (Roughtail catshark) * Galeus atlanticus (Atlantic sawtail cat shark) * Galeus boardmani (Australian sawtail catshark) * Galeus cadenati (Longfin sawtail cat shark) * Galeus eastmani (Gecko catshark) * Galeus gracilis (Slender sawtail catshark) * Galeus longirostris (Longnose sawtail cat shark) * Galeus melastomus (Blackmouth catshark) * Galeus mincaronei (Southern sawtail catshark) * Galeus murinus (Mouse catshark) * Galeus nipponensis (Broadfin sawtail catshark) * Galeus piperatus (Peppered catshark) * Galeus polli (African sawtail catshark) * Galeus sauteri (Blacktip sawtail catshark) * Galeus schultzi (Dwarf sawtail catshark) * Galeus springeri (Springer's sawtail cat shark) * Galeus sp. B (Northern sawtail catshark) Genus Halaelurus * Halaelurus alcockii (Arabian catshark) * Halaelurus boesemani (Speckled catshark) * Halaelurus buergeri (Blackspotted catshark) * Halaelurus canescens (Dusky catshark) * Halaelurus clevai (Broadhead cat shark) * Halaelurus dawsoni (New Zealand catshark) * Halaelurus hispidus (Bristly catshark) * Halaelurus immaculatus (Spotless catshark) * Halaelurus lineatus (Lined catshark) * Halaelurus lutarius (Mud catshark) * Halaelurus natalensis (Tiger catshark) * Halaelurus quagga (Quagga catshark) Genus Haploblepharus * Haploblepharus edwardsii (Puffadder shyshark) * Haploblepharus fuscus (Brown shyshark) * Haploblepharus kistnasamyi (Natal shyshark) * Haploblepharus pictus (Dark shyshark) Genus Holohalaelurus * Holohalaelurus favus * Holohalaelurus grennian * Holohalaelurus melanostigma (Tropical izak) * Holohalaelurus punctatus (African spotted catshark) * Holohalaelurus regani (Izak catshark) Genus Parmaturus * Parmaturus albimarginatus * Parmaturus albipenis * Parmaturus bigus * Parmaturus campechiensis (Campeche shark) * Parmaturus lanatus * Parmaturus macmillani (McMillan's cat shark) * Parmaturus melanobranchus (Blackgill catshark) * Parmaturus pilosus (Salamander shark) * Parmaturus xaniurus (Filetail catshark) * Parmaturus sp. A (Shorttail catshark) Genus Pentanchus * Pentanchus profundicolus (Onefin catshark) Genus Poroderma * Poroderma africanum (Striped catshark) * Poroderma pantherinum (Leopard catshark) Genus Schroederichthys * Schroederichthys bivius (Narrowmouthed catshark) * Schroederichthys chilensis (Redspotted catshark) * Schroederichthys maculatus (Narrowtail catshark * Schroederichthys saurisqualus (Lizard catshark) * Schroederichthys tenuis (Slender catshark) Genus Scyliorhinus * Scyliorhinus besnardi (Polkadot catshark) * Scyliorhinus boa (Boa catshark) * Scyliorhinus canicula (Small-spotted catshark) * Scyliorhinus capensis (Yellowspotted catshark) * Scyliorhinus cervigoni (West african catshark) * Scyliorhinus comoroensis (Comoro cat shark) * Scyliorhinus garmani (Brownspotted catshark) * Scyliorhinus haeckelii (Freckled catshark) * Scyliorhinus hesperius (Whitesaddled catshark) * Scyliorhinus meadi (Blotched catshark) * Scyliorhinus retifer (Chain catshark) * Scyliorhinus stellaris (Nursehound) * Scyliorhinus tokubee (Izu cat shark) * Scyliorhinus torazame (Cloudy catshark) * Scyliorhinus torrei (Dwarf catshark) 'Family Sphyrnidae' Genus Eusphyra * Eusphyra blochii (Winghead shark) Genus Sphyrna * Sphyrna corona (Scalloped bonnethead) * Sphyrna couardi (Whitefin hammerhead) * Sphyrna lewini (Scalloped hammerhead) * Sphyrna media (Scoophead) * Sphyrna mokarran (Great hammerhead) * Sphyrna tiburo (Bonnethead shark) * Sphyrna tudes (Smalleye hammerhead) * Sphyrna zygaena (Smooth hammerhead) 'Family Triakidae' Genus Furgaleus * Furgaleus macki (Whiskery shark) Genus Galeorhinus * Galeorhinus galeus (Tope shark) Genus Gogolia * Gogolia filewoodi (Sailback houndshark) Genus Hemitriakis * Hemitriakis abdita (Deepwater sicklefin hound shark) * Hemitriakis falcata (Sicklefin hound shark) * Hemitriakis japanica (Japanese topeshark) * Hemitriakis leucoperiptera (Whitefin topeshark) * Hemitriakis Sp.A (Ocelate topeshark) Genus Hypogaleus * Hypogaleus hyugaensis (Blacktip tope) Genus Iago * Iago garricki (Longnose houndshark) * Iago omanensis (Bigeye houndshark) * Iago Sp.A (Lowfin houndshark) Genus Mustelus * Mustelus antarcticus (Gummy shark) * Mustelus asterias (Starry smooth-hound) * Mustelus californicus (Gray smoothhound) * Mustelus canis (Dusky smooth-hound) * Mustelus dorsalis (Sharptooth smooth-hound) * Mustelus fasciatus (Striped smooth-hound) * Mustelus griseus (Spotless smooth-hound) * Mustelus hacat * Mustelus henlei (Brown smoothhound) * Mustelus higmani (Smalleye smooth-hound) * Mustelus lenticulatus (Spotted estuary smooth-hound) * Mustelus lunulatus (Sicklefin smoothhound) * Mustelus manazo (Starspotted smooth-hound) * Mustelus mento (Speckled smooth-hound) * Mustelus minicanis (Dwarf smoothhound) * Mustelus mosis (Arabian smooth-hound) * Mustelus mustelus (Smooth-hound) * Mustelus norrisi (Florida smoothhound) * Mustelus palumbes (Whitespotted smooth-hound) * Mustelus punctulatus (Blackspotted smooth-hound) * Mustelus ravidus (Grey gummy shark) * Mustelus schmitti (Narrownose smooth-hound) * Mustelus sinusmexicanus (Gulf smoothhound) * Mustelus whitneyi (Humpback smooth-hound) * Mustelus widodoi Genus Scylliogaleus * Scylliogaleus quecketti (Flapnose houndshark) Genus Triakis * Triakis acutipinna (Sharpfin houndshark) * Triakis maculata (Spotted houndshark) * Triakis megalopterus (Sharptooth houndshark) * Triakis scyllium (Banded houndshark) * Triakis semifasciata (Leopard shark) 'ORDER LAMNIFORMES' 'Family Alopiidae' Genus Alopias * Alopias pelagicus (Pelagic thresher shark) * Alopias superciliosus (Bigeye thresher) * Alopias vulpinus (Thresher shark) 'Family Cetorhinidae' Genus Cetorhinus * Cetorhinus maximus (Basking shark) 'Family Lamnidae' Genus Carcharodon * Carcharodon carcharias (Great white shark) Genus Isurus * Isurus oxyrinchus (Shortfin mako) * Isurus paucus (Longfin mako) Genus Lamna * Lamna ditropis (Salmon shark) * Lamna nasus (Porbeagle) 'Family Megachasmidae' Genus Megachasma * Megachasma pelagios (Megamouth shark) 'Family Mitsukurinidae' Genus Mitsukurina * Mitsukurina owstoni (Goblin shark) 'Family Odontaspididae' Genus Carcharias * Carcharias taurus (Grey nurse shark) * Carcharias tricuspidatus (Indian sand tiger) Genus Odontaspis * Odontaspis ferox (Smalltooth sand tiger) * Odontaspis noronhai (Bigeye sand tiger) 'Family Pseudocarchariidae' Genus Pseudocarcharias * Pseudocarcharias kamoharai (Crocodile shark)